The Choices I Make/Issue 11
This is issue 11 of The Choices I Make. Issue 11 I walked through the store, the screams had stopped. I needed to clean myself up, I didnt quite look charming with Job's blood spattered all over me. I saw Mr. Duramsum crying, his wife and daughter trying to comfort him, guess they got the news. Ronald approached me kinda stessed looking, I mean stressed as in more stressed than the rest. "Did Murray die?" he panicly asked me. "I heard Ronin say that to one of the Thompson sisters." As there were 2 Murray's, were, and Ronald was close to one and barely knew the other, the one who died, I knew Ronald got mixed up. "Murray is dead, yes. But not the one I'm guessing you mean. Your friend is still out there, with Hossan, Sasha and Arthur." Ronald smiled, I found it kinda unrespectfull to dead Murray, the man might've not been close to anyone, he still was a good man from what I knew. I saw Bill and Jeff's brother, didn't know his name yet, walk past me with a big piece of tarp, obviously they were going to take care of Vincent's body, can't leave it laying around in a place with children. I walked to the back of the store, on my way there I saw Job's children play with those of the woman from the supermarket, I saw Rocco give some bandages to Louis and saw Laurie Thompson asking something to Leeroy who was standing infront of a door to the office. Somebody was in there but not Dirk, since he was sitting on one of the higher shelves scoping out the store. I continued my journey, felt as if the store was enormous, while in fact I just walked very very slow. Just before I got to my stuff in the back of the store, I was stopped by Yassir who handed me a towel and laughingly said. "Sam, you look BLOODY bad." If it were somebody else I couldn't have accepted such a disrespectfull joke, but I liked Yassir, he was a good kid. He walked with me to my stuff, and sat down on the shelves with me. "So what is going to happen to Blake, or Job?" He asked me. I really had no answer to these questions, but Yassir wasn't asking for correct answers, but for my answers. "I don't know. Honestly I don't think Job will make it. News said it is blood transmitted, so it spread fast. But I may be wrong. And Blake should be kicked out. I allready regret saving him." "Saving him?" Yassir asked, as we never told anyone what went on on the scavenge where Lucca died. "I saved him, when he was with me, Lucca and Maxwell, scavenging. He and Lucca were holding off the infected both at opposite sides of the street, we could only safe one." "And you saved that asshole!?" Yassir almost screamed at me, but kept it quiet. "I didn't know back then. I hardly spoke to him. All I knew was that he was a kid with a girlfriend back here." Yassir looked at me dissapointed. "Now Vincent's blood is on your hands." "Or you saved us all. " A voice from besides us said. Brendon, or Mr. Eavesdropper as some called him, approached us. He was one of the people from the supermarket, and used to be a writer, or so he told us. "Seems like we are punishing Blake for something half our group wanted to do." "We'll see if he did the right thing if Job pulls through." Yassir replied. To which Brendon creepily said. "He won't pull through. His story is done." Category:Uncategorized